Trailer: Sylveon and Serena vs the World
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: In this Trailer, we, along with Serena, discover that her Sylveon is more special that she could ever imagine. . . and that she also has seven evil sisters out to get her. These seven evil Eeveelutions are about to make Sylveon and Serena feel as though the whole world is out to get them.
**The following FanFic is a trailer for a full story that will be published in the future.**

 **The events shown in this trailer may happen in a slightly or completely different manner in the actual story or may not appear in the end result at all.**

* * *

 ** _In a beautiful meadow in Kalos. . ._**

* * *

 _Serena watched along with Bonnie as Eevee danced joyfully on a stage-like rock._

 _"She's so graceful. . ."_ _Serena thought to herself._

* * *

 _ **. . .a very special Eevee. . .**_

* * *

 _Serena gasped at the Eevee's cry, looking down at the cliff she nearly walked off of._

 _Serena laid down a crown of flowers before leaving the area._

* * *

 _ **. . .and a Pokemon Performer. . .**_

* * *

 _Under the moonlight, and wearing the flower crown with style, Eevee danced with even more grace then before. From a distance, Serena admired the Eevee's dancing._

* * *

 ** _. . .form to a bond. . ._**

* * *

 _Eevee cried out as she was blown back by a Psybeam. Serena rushed to her aid. As Serena gently laid her hand on Eevee's back, a shining ribbon grew out of her mane and wrapped around Serena's arm._

* * *

 _ **. . .that will lead to an adventure. . .**_

* * *

 _Sylveon appeared again walking with Serena, with her ribbon wrapped around her Trainer's arm as they left for the next location._

* * *

 _ **. . .that no one could have possibly expected.**_

* * *

Serena cracked her eyes open after being stroked on the cheek by one of Sylveon's ribbons. The first thing she saw was Sylveon's worried expression.

Serena was quickly and quietly led out of the back door of the Pokemon Center by Sylveon, the full moon illuminating the impromptu midnight stroll.

"What is it, Sylveon?" Serena asked in concern as she bent down to her Pokemon's level, "Is something wrong?"

Sylveon glanced around with a timidity that nearly outdid what she had expressed as an Eevee. Serena gently petted her on the back of her neck. Then she took a breath and said, "What would say if I could talk?"

Serena went completely still, still kneeling down on one knee, and breathing steadily as she looked Sylveon in the eye. "OHMIGOSH! THIS IS AMAZING! I-," Serena suddenly shouted ecstatically, but was cut off when Sylveon put a ribbon over Serena's mouth.

"Well," Sylveon began, smiling nervously as she lowered her ribbon, "I'm glad you're not afraid of me. Now-"

"Of course I'm not afraid! I'm so happy right now, I can't even put it into words!" Serena rattled off excitedly, "Now we can really exchange ideas and-!"

"Shh. . ." Sylveon said as she slapped her ribbon over Serena's mouth again, then lowered it down again as she explained, "I'm glad to see you're taking this in stride. But this kinda needs to be secret, and we need to figure out a plan to-."

Serena let out a nervous laugh that sounded a little less than sane and said with flushed cheeks, "Oh sure, don't worry! No one else will know! Who'd believe it anyway?"

"Well, I don't know. That Meowth talks, but nevermind. We need to prepare for-."

"Oh yeah, Meowth, I always wondered how he talks."

"I doubt his story is anything like mine, but I want to talk to you about-"

"I wonder what he and Team Rocket talks about?"

"Doesn't matter. But right now we-."

"Ha-ha! You're right who cares! We'll have much better things to talk about!"

"Serena, this is important. We have to-."

"You can suggest specific dance moves to incorporate into our Showcases!"

"Yes. But right now-."

"When you, Braixen, and Pancham get in sync, there's no way we can- _mmph_!"

Sylveon slapped all four of her ribbons over Serena's mouth and said impatiently, "Serena, will you _please_ let me warn you about my seven evil sisters!"

" _Mmm_?" Serena said, still muffled by the ribbons, as she stared into Sylveon's frustrated countenance.

"My seven evil sisters," Sylveon repeated, taking a ribbon off of Serena's mouth with each word.

". . . . . . Your what?" Serena said after giving Sylveon a blank stare for a while.

Sylveon sighed and rolled her white pupils in her blue eyes, and then leaned in closer to her kneeling Trainer and said slowly, enunciating each word with complete seriousness, "My. Seven. Evil. Sisters."

* * *

With a backdrop of glowing violet fire, the sinister dark silhouettes of the other seven Eeveelutions could be seen.

* * *

 _ **Pyro**_

* * *

The Flareon stepped forward menacingly, carrying a stick in her mouth. Both ends of the stick burst into flames, adding a red glow to her black eyes.

* * *

 _ **Shocko**_

* * *

"Oh, now my day is ruined. . ." the Jolteon whimpered as her spiky fur fell flat, but then an insane glint entered her eyes and her fur rose and cackled with electricity as she said, "SO I'LL JUST RUIN YOURS!"

* * *

 _ **Hydro**_

* * *

The Vaporeon stood on the wooden dock and slowly reared up onto her hind legs. She waved her forepaws around and formed a Water Pulse between them. Then she suddenly hopped to one side and plopped into the water with a small splash.

* * *

 _ **Cryo**_

* * *

"Should I say _'that's cold'_ or _'ice try'_?" the Glaceon said as she rubbed her chin, then she grinned and chuckled before saying, "Oh, enough about my ice puns, let's kill _you_!" She then fired a powerful Ice Beam.

* * *

 _ **Chloro**_

* * *

"You didn't see anything. . ." the Leafeon whispered as she moved her head back into the tail grass, ". . . Um, you can't see me, right?"

* * *

 _ **Darko**_

* * *

"Dum-da-dum, dum-dum-dum!" the Umbreon sang softly to herself as he jumped out of the shadow of a tree and rolled into the shadow of another tree. "Dum-dum-da-dum, dum-dum, da-dum!" she sang as she climbed up the tree. At the end of one of the branches, she hung upside-down and showed her fangs, saying, "Blah! Blah-blah!"

* * *

 _ **Psycho**_

* * *

"Chai Lai Lufti de Santra Megido. . ." the Espeon chanted as the red gem in her forehead glowed a bright crimson, her forked tail swung back and forth, and her white pupils grew to completely fill her eyes. "Chai Lai Lufti de Santra Megido. . ." she continued, then her eyes went back to normal and her gem stopped glowing, and she turned to one side and said with a chuckle, "Hey girls, this is actually _working_!"

In the next moment she was struck in the face by Swift.

* * *

 **Sylveon and Serena vs the World**

* * *

Serena stopped pacing in a circle and bore down on Sylveon, saying in a flustered tone, "You have all these secrets, and you choose to just wait until there's a _dire problem_ before you decide to let me in on them!" Serena leaned down towards Sylveon getting up in her face as she continued, "After all we've been through together! Not including those crazy sisters we've met _so far!_ You think you've got it bad? My life's in danger too! This might even be _worse_ of for me! I'm going crazy and I've got split ends and bags under my eyes and-."

 _SMACK!_

Serena jaw dropped in disbelief after getting smacked across the face by one of Sylveon's ribbons. Serena stared at the angry frown Sylveon bore. Serena then let out a cry of anger and frustration and gave Sylveon a quick slap on cheek with the back of her hand.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Ash asked in utter shock and confusion as he turned the corner walked over to them.

Serena's eyes widened as she looked over at Ash, then she fell to her knees and starting whining and crying, saying, "I just can't take it! I've been trying to keep up and put up with all these _attempts on our lives,_ and then I've had to cover up and hide all of Sylveon's secrets from everybody and I can't handle it, or her crazy sisters, _**anymore**_!"

"Uh-oh. . ." Sylveon said fearfully as her eyes shifted left and right.

* * *

 _ **2016**_

 _ **Rating: T**_


End file.
